


It's Less Good to be the Queen

by darklittlestories



Series: Story does Silly September [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clairvoyance, Crack, Divination, M/M, Poor beloved Frigga, Pseudo-Incest, Seeing into the future can suck, Sibling Incest, Silly September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Frigga sees in her weaving. A lesser mama would dash out her eyes, possibly. But Frigga is no lesser mama. Frigga is EVERYTHING. This may seem a bit out of character, but look at the way she smiles. That woman has a killer sense of humor. </p><p>Also, Silly September!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Less Good to be the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/gifts), [Rynfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynfinity/gifts).



The Odinsons have been entwined the whole of their lives. Woe has oft befallen the unwary parent or nanny who has tried to separate them in their sweet youth. Little stinging jolts of static electricity or a sudden case of magically induced warts or rashes have afflicted any grown-up who came between the little godlings.

In their play, they exist as a single unit; a fair haired explosion of sunshine and his orbiting moon of a brother sporting a wild cloud of dark curls. Thor's pudgy arms pull Loki's gangly limbs along as they run shrieking and laughing through the palace, the gardens, and the orchards as they explore and invent games.

Idunn watches from her beautiful tree house in the tall single oak at the center of her orchard. She looks on the tiny princes with a fondness few in Asgard would believe she possessed, and allows the wee princes their frolicking. They are yet too small to reach her golden apples anyway. And beneath the affection, she daydreams pleasantly of the days when they will grow taller and braver and she can cut a good strong switch of applewood to lash upon the backsides of errant princes who covet her fruits. 

 

* * *

  
When Thor reaches the age at which he must begin lessons with tutors, Loki refuses to allow his brother to attend schooling without him. He is petulant but he presents his points with the impassioned arguments of a much older child. In the face of Loki's keen intelligence, (and the bubbling, hissing poison he'd found in the toilet of his royal chamber) King Odin acquiesces to his Queen's advice and their boys sit for their lessons together.

As they age, their relationship shifts, as the interaction between siblings will. The boys begin to bicker as their differences become more apparent. Each is sure his interests and talents are of far more importance than his brother's.

Frigga has made a fine martial art of the pinching of ears and of magically silencing her boys to intervene in their increasingly frequent tussles.

 

* * *

 

In the warp and weft of her loom, Frigga sees what will be and rarely, what can be prevented.

Some things can be nudged in a different direction, but some points are fixed. It frustrates her, the nature of time. Some of it is so solid; obstinately fixed. Yet some bits are... wobbly.

' _Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff'_ , she says to herself and then giggles a bit at her childish muttering.

Her boys will very much need one another's love as they mature, but she is troubled of late as she has seen glimpses of their near future. Real resentment seems to be approaching. It's only natural with two children, especially two who are so close yet so different to each other.

She cringes a bit thinking of her visions, seeing the rivalry and fighting and then _the opposite of fighting_ that will approach so soon.

She has seen far beyond this, of course, and that is an annoyance she could rather do without. For though parents in every realm must suffer sibling rivalry, very few might see it end in an apocalypse. 

She rolls her eyes.

_Those boys. They'll be the death of me. Well, they'll be the death of literally everyone really, won't they?_

Sometimes, being a seeress is absolute bilgesnipe bollocks.

Frigga sighs on such occasions, in envy of other divine parents: the bloody Greek pantheon don't have to worry over Artemis and Apollo one day bringing about the end of the world. At least, she comforts herself, still thinking of the Greeks, the Allfather is much too dignified to transform into a stupid swan or a shower of gold to seduce women.

How did the idiotic golden shower business work anyway? Then she sniggers to herself: _golden shower.  
  
_

* * *

  
The boys grow, so quickly. They are as inseparable as ever, though they vacillate with dizzying speed between adoring camaraderie and punching. And kicking, slapping, hair pulling, and biting. And in Loki's case, hexing.

They survive each other, however, and reach adolescence. Their childhood has gone by so quickly. Frigga and Odin share many teary moments observing how as a parent just a few hundred years passes in the blink of an eye. Additionally, the king and queen know that sexuality is going to be a concern very soon. Odin is deeply discomforted by the discussions to which they will be obligated.

For her part, Frigga has seen things in her loom that have made her blush, and Frigga, as a goddess with foresight, has _seen some shit.  
_

She does not really look forward to her younger son's sexual maturity. She knows Loki is only stealthy when he wants to be, and she has seen in her loom that his more erm, unusual partners will be passed down in myths for untold years. But she shrugs this off; many a deity has taken to indulging... eccentric tastes in lovers. Queen Pasiphae's scandal certainly trumps Loki's eventual lying with a horse, Frigga feels.

At least Loki will shift to be an actual mare.  
Much classier, that.

But her husband, Norns! Will she be able to convince him not to banish her darling grandmonsters? Not likely, she muses.

As for the boys' relationship, well... she fears. She knows the seeds of potential discord have been planted, and she sees that their rivalry can go one of two ways. They could come to respect each other (well, respect is a bit weak as descriptions go; what she actually sees them doing is _respecting_ each other passionately and in increasingly imaginative ways all over their rooms, and the palace, and the woods, and... Erm, no one will ever accuse her sons of lacking energy. And all the while thinking their trysts are hidden...  _If_   _only!_ ) or—well here she must shutter her mind to the bloodier, darker paths her boys could travel on that would lead to the end of all things.

However, at least Thor will be relatively (she groans inwardly at this pun) conventional, incest notwithstanding, in comparison to Loki. Thor's assured future of every maiden and roughly one in ten men he meets throwing themselves at his muscled body is rather tame compared to the variety of partners his younger brother will seduce.

And Frigga hopes that however uncomfortable Thor's likely affair with his brother may be for her and Odin that it will help to keep her boys' bond strong as the years conspire to turn them against one another.

Her boys will need one another's love as they mature, but she is troubled of late at the way each belittles the other's talents. She dearly hopes she can _nudge_ enough to prevent the events of Ragnarök, though she knows with deep sorrow that that fate lies with her sons. It is one of the most stubborn things she has seen. Two paths only: Love or war.

No wobble room whatsoever.

 

* * *

  
Odin, for his part, has many times shouted himself bloody hoarse demanding silence at the high table when the boys' battles are of the verbal sort. He dearly wishes for the unflappable disposition of his wife.

Despite her level-headed reputation, Frigga worries more, for though Odin's one eye can see much from Hliðskjálf, he sees only what is and not what will or could be.

Frigga and her husband both know that skill at magic and at battle are equally valuable, if quite different, skills. They feel, of course, the same way about their sons. Both so different, and both begotten so differently, and Frigga forces down a jolt of rage remembering how Odin had pressed her to keep secret the rather shady business of Loki's abduc—adoption. 

But each son is fiercely loved by their parents and by each other, and yet they grow farther apart each day.

The Queen sees, too, another thing of concern. She absolutely _must_ convince Odin to reveal Loki's true nature to him purposefully and very, very carefully. And soon.

She frets, too, that Thor and Loki each show such arrogance about their respective talents. In Thor, his mother knows, this is just his boisterous personality reacting to praise. But she knows her younger son is hiding a deep insecurity behind his bravado. But in their conceit they are each beginning to view the other's talents as lesser. This, Frigga knows, will form the bitterness that could lead to such dark fate.

It strains the Queen's heart so to hear her sons insult one another, even though their jabs are occasionally quite clever. Several times she has had to cast a glamour over herself to hide her grins at Loki's hilarious if cruel wit.

Beneath that fleeting amusement, though, she worries. She will be damned to Helheim if she lets something so mundane as sibling rivalry ruin their love. After all, they only have a few thousand years to enjoy each other's companionship and to prevent the end of time.

If she doesn't catch her sons snogging soon, she may resort to a dropping a love potion into their mead.

**Author's Note:**

> *squeak* I confess, I am terrified.  
> I've never gone for funny before. I have a dark sense of humor myself and am a little, no COMPLETELY worried I'm the only one who will think this is funny.
> 
> \------
> 
> I'm a little obsessed with the hilarious idea of Frigga and Heimdall knowing if Loki and Thor had a sexual relationship. I've been DYING to write a silly thing in homage to the totally fucking brilliant Silly September series that needleyecandy has been writing. This is potentially a one shot but if time allows I'll post a ficlet that's in the same "universe" as this. That universe being a hodge-podge of MCU and mythology. I'm not nearly as knowledgeable about mythology beyond Greek and Norse lore. 
> 
> I'm playing with the trope of some REALLY magical healing cocks here, as I imply that Ragnarok can be avoided if our pretty bros hook up. I tried to write in a British voice too, slightly poking fun at Asgardians having a generic English accent.
> 
> I owe Rynfinity the gifting of the work and *massive* thanks because I straight up stole the 'relatively' incest pun from the "Babes" series. Also, they accidentally inspired the story that will hopefully follow. Aaaand it's possible this idea wouldn't exist if it weren't for 'Friends & Neighbors'. You can tell whom I've been reading lately. Oops and yay!
> 
> And I am defiantly unrepentant about the Doctor Who reference. It got lodged in my brain and I HAD to have Frigga say 'timey-wimey.' Couldn't be helped.


End file.
